The End Where I Begin
by Pace1818
Summary: Long before the werewolf gene in him came alive, Jacob Black was killed and sired by Aro, and has lived in Volterra with his coven for the past five years until they return to Forks, for Volturi business. There he meets, Emmett Cullen. AU. Emmett/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Long before the werewolf gene in him came alive, Jacob Black was killed and sired by Aro, and has lived in Volterra with his coven for the past five years until they return to Forks, for Volturi business. There he meets, Emmett Cullen. AU. Emmett/Jacob

A/N: I decided to post this since I've received a few messages asking me why I hadn't added Emmett into my poll, a poll which I have up on my profile for "Corazon Salvaje" this story is for you guys. Hope you all like it; it might sound a bit familiar since I used to have this up last year but took it down. It's a rewrite! As you can tell I've been frequently updating, I have a bit of free time at the moment, and I don't want to keep you lovely readers waiting.

Have a Happy Breaking Dawn Day!

* * *

><p><em>"Bye Dad!" yelled Jake as he walked out of his house, wrapping his jacket tighter around him as the cold wind hit against his body making the young teen shiver. Walking down the steps he walked towards his truck, getting inside he turned on the ignition.<em>

_He peeled out, driving towards his destination, as he drove by he passed by Sam and his cult. Shuddering as he felt his gaze on him,__**damn, what's that dude's deal?**_

_It took him a couple of minutes, but he finally arrived to his destination, the graveyard. It was the day after his birthday, it was tradition. A day after his birthday, he would always come to the graveyard, to spend time with his mother, Sarah Black._

_Parking the truck he got out slamming the truck door shut. Letting out a sigh as he looked up at the grey clouded sky. Looking around the graveyard, frowning at what he saw. There was no one in sight, not even a single bird chirped. It was like the graveyard was abandoned, it looked so sad. Like, it wanted to cry._

_Shaking his head as the young native walked towards his mother's grave finding it in minutes. Smiling at the headstone which read:_

_Sarah Black_

_1965-2006_

_Loving mother and friend_

_A single tear rolled down his cheek, wiping it away, sitting down on the grass. "Hey mom, sorry that I haven't been here in a while" he said sadly._

_Letting out a low chuckle, "I know right, but no. It's just, Sam Uley, ever since I turned sixteen this year. He's been watching me, like he's waiting for me or something" he said. Shaking his head, a few strands of hair falling out of his ponytail, "Maybe, I'm just paranoid. But, he scares me" he said sadly._

_Smiling sadly at the headstone, "I wish you were still here. It's really weird without you here. It feels like everyone is going forward, but I'm going backwards" he said. Letting out a low sigh. He looked around again, this cold feeling falling upon him._

_Frowning when a mysterious fog started roll in. "Mom, I gotta go. But I promise, that I'll come back tomorrow" he said. Kissing his index finger then placing it on the headstone. Standing up he started to walk away, towards his truck. Wrapping his sweater tighter around him as a gust of wind blew in._

_Looking around as the fog continued to roll in, walking towards his truck. Turning around when he heard a twig snap, but as he turned around he tripped on a rock. Wincing as his knee collided with a headstone, "Shit!" he yowled. Slowly getting up, not wanting to disrespect the headstone that he had fallen on._

_He stood, slowly raising his pant leg, wincing when the material got stuck on the flesh. A few droplets of blood rolled down his leg, "Shit" he said not amused._

_"Wow, that looks pretty bad" said a female voice. Gasping he looked up, startled by the new comer._

_There stood a beautiful blonde, kind of childish by her posture. She stood about 5 '6, looking at her a pink blush color appearing across his cheeks. He looked away feeling a little embarrassed, "It's nothing, I've had worse" he said clearing his throat. Gently rolling down the pant leg, he looked up._

_But frowned when the blonde girl wasn't in sight. Looking around to find her, but found nothing but headstones. Turning around heading towards his truck, he was tackled down hard. The wind getting knocked out of him, he looked up seeing nothing but stars._

_Blinking a couple of times, he was met by a mountain lion like man, his crimson orbs piercing through him. Grunting as the man pushed against him, "Let me go!" he gritted out, trying to push him off._

_The man just looked down in pure amusement, "Wow, look Jane we got ourselves a fighter" he said amused._

_A low chuckle was heard, "Felix, please stop playing with our food" said Jane as she looked on with pure amusement. Looking around frantically trying to find a way out, his eyes landing on a large rock. Grabbing it, smashing it against the vampire's head._

_Felix, letting out a grunt, Jake took this as a way out. Crawling away from the mountain like vampire, he ran for it. Running into the woods, he knew of a shortcut. He knew this place like the back of his hand._

_Running into a clearing, he turned around to see if the others were fallowing him, but they weren't in sight. A small smile appearing, he turned around for he could keep going, but Jane was in front of him. Smiling at him very childishly, in one swift movement she sent him flying across the clearing._

_Letting out a cry of pain as he landed on his arm, letting out a whimper as he looked at his arm; the weird angle that it was in. Letting out a cough as he felt someone grab his leg, bringing him towards them, another whimper escaped his lips._

_He was turned around forcefully, his eyes widening as red crimson orbs looked down at him. "Don't be afraid little one, it won't hurt…that much" said the man as he caressed his cheek. He turned, but the man grabbed his chin making him look at him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll make you better." he said._

_He didn't know why, but he felt warmth when the man looked at him. He felt safe even, like he could actually trust him. Soon the man wrapped his arms around him bringing the young native towards him, "My name is Aro" he said._

_A whimper escaping his lips as his eyes landed on Jane and Felix, sensing the teen's fear, Aro tightened his hold. "Shh" he soothed against his ear._

_Chills running down his body, as the pale faced man pressed his cold marbled lips against his warm flesh, his neck. Then he screamed out in pure agony when Aro broke through his flesh, grunting trying to push him away. But Aro tightened his hold around the young native, another scream escaped his lips._

_Jane smiled sweetly while Felix frowned as he turned around not wanting to see the young teen in pain, which confused said vampire._

_Another scream was heard, then that's when everything turned black for him._

**Tabula Rasa**

A hooded figure walked through the halls of the Volterra Castle, letting out an irritated sigh as he smelled something foul, grunting he turned the corner.

"As the sun sets, you may leave," said Demetri.

The blonde haired vampire smiled as he saw the hooded figure, "And where have you been?"

The cloaked figure took off his hoodie, cocking his side to the side, raising his brow. "I didn't know that I needed your permission to venture out," said the newcomer. He looked at the blonde haired vampire, and then his eyes landed on the rest.

There was a bronzed haired male, a pixie like girl, and the last one was a brunette who looked like she was going to keel over at any minute.

The pixie like vampire looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, while the bronze haired one wrapped an arm protectively around the brunette, letting out a low growl. "Ah, yes this is Edward and Alice Cullen, their friend is Bella Swan, she's a human," said Demetri.

"Bella is the one who Edward thought was dead, she was the reason why Edward wanted Aro to end his life."

Letting out a low chuckle, "And what did my father do?" said the newcomer.

Edward and Alice tensed at the revelation, Bella raised her brow, trying to figure out the newcomer, and she wanted to see his eyes. But she couldn't due to the pair of sunglasses that he was wearing.

"Why don't you ask him, plus Jane has been looking for you," said Demetri.

The newcomer nodded, he began to make his way towards them pushing through Edward and Bella, stopping he turned to Bella, he sniffed her, frowning. "Ah, this is where that foul smell came from," he said as he walked away.

Demetri smiled at the comment. "And Jake?"

He stopped, turning around to face them "Yeah?"

"Don't leave the Volterra grounds again, Aro wasn't pleased at all."

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and turned to leave; turning into another corner as he took the short cut. He didn't want to run into Heidi or any of the humans that she lured into the castle; hopefully feeding time hasn't started yet. How he hated to see them feed off of humans, how he hated to hear them scream for their lives. He only dared to intervene when children were involved, he loved his vampire family he was thankful for the new life that he was given, but he wouldn't let them harm a child. That's where he drew the line.

He wasn't like the rest of his family, he was different, and he was a mysterious breed. He was an enigma, that's what Caius would say.

He was different, his once black friendly orbs were now ocean blue flicked with red. His once caramel skin was now tanned but pale, he could eat normal food and drink blood, but he preferred to eat human food, and he could walk out in the sun without sparkling.

Running a hand over his short cropped hair, how he missed his long hair. He would've never chopped it off, but Jane 'accidently' ended up throwing a piece of gum at his hair, and he was forced to cut it.

Letting out a low sigh as he saw the huge marbled double doors, _well this is it_he said in his mind. Pushing them open, he shyly poked his head inside. "I heard that you asked to see me," he said childishly.

"Jacob, my dear son please enter," said Aro.

Jake stepped into the room, closing the doors behind him. He looked around, his eyes landing on Jane, Alec and Felix. Alec nodded at him, while both Jane and Felix smiled at him; Felix gave him a look which said. 'Good luck, you'll need it.'

"Will you please leave us, I need to have a word with Jacob," said Aro.

"Yes master," said Alec as they walked out of the room, giving him one final glance before they walked out of the room.

Jake stopped in front of the three elders, who he came to see them as father figures. "Closer Jacob," said Aro.

He nodded as he walked up towards Aro. Sitting down on his lap, he placed his head on his chest. Making him look like a small child who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar waiting for a spanking. Aro wrapped his arms around the young half-breed; letting out a low sigh, "You know that I don't like it when you leave the grounds," said Aro.

Jake nodded, smelling his scent; it always seemed to calm him down. "I know I'm sorry master. But I'm not that kid that you brought five years ago, I've matured," he said.

Aro sighed, Caius and Marcus just looked on, and they knew that he was right. He wasn't that sixteen year old that they took in anymore; he matured since that day. He would forever look sixteen, but he has grown. Taking his sunglasses off, Aro let out another sigh, "I don't like it when you hide your eyes," he said.

"And yes we do know that you've matured. But we worry about you Jacob; you're like a son to us, the son that we never had."

Jake sat up, looking at Aro who became like a father to him. "I know, and I understand that. But c'mon sooner or later I would go off on my own and explore the world," said the half-breed.

"We know. Would you please leave us? We need to discuss a few things, my child," said Marcus.

"Yes, but don't think that you're off the hook just yet little one," said Caius.

Jake looked at the two elders then back at Aro, raising his brow. "Um, you don't plan on killing me right?" he asked worriedly.

The three narrowed their gaze at him, "We would never do that to you," said Aro.

"Maybe punishment, but never kill you, child," said Marcus.

Caius stood up, glaring at him. "What gave you that absurd idea?"

Jake looked at the ground, not being able to look at them. The glares that he was receiving made him feel like a child again. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me"

Aro sighed, running a hand over his hair, "Very well, now leave us."

The young half-breed nodded as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Letting out a low sigh, he ran a hand over his hair. He turned to leave, wanting to get into his room where he could be alone with his thoughts, but as he walked down the hall, he was tackled down onto the floor. "And where the hell have you been?" asked Jane as she looked at him.

Straddling him, she raised her brow. "Well?" she said sounding like a scolding mother.

Both Alec and Felix snickered as they looked on. "Now c'mon answer the girl, you don't want to have gum in your hair again do you?" asked Felix.

Alec nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you don't want lose the hair that you got left do you?" he said amused as he cocked his head to the side.

The younger vampire groaned, shaking his head as he pushed off Jane. "I was out, I wanted to blend in with the other people out there," he said.

Jane shook her head as she crossed her arms over chest. "Look I know that you want to be out there, but it has to stop. We don't want another repeat of your previous mini adventures, now do we?" she said.

Jake gasped, "Jane that was uncalled for," he said as his voice broke.

Both Alec and Felix stared at her with pure shock, while Jake looked like he was going to cry in any minute.

"Jane that was uncalled for. You know how much he suffered, how many nights he cried himself to sleep," hissed out Alec.

Felix nodded, "Jane, we almost lost him. How can you throw that back in his face," he said not amused.

"I know that it was uncalled for, I just don't want that to repeat again. I hated seeing him like that," said Jane,

Not wanting to hear anymore he swiftly ran towards his room, wanting to get away from Jane. He just couldn't believe that she of all people would say that; he was just starting to move on with his life. And she had to remind him.

Shutting the door behind him; he entered his room, letting out a low sigh as he leaned against the door, placing his hand into his pant pocket finding what he was looking for. Wrapping his hand around the plastic material, he gave a sad smile as he pulled it out. Looking at the small plastic toy airplane, he turned it as he inspected it.

Walking towards his bed, sitting on the foot of the bed as he toyed with airplane, letting out a sigh, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you lovely people enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

Have a Happy Breaking Dawn Day/Night!


	2. The Hunting Party

**Summary:**Long before the werewolf gene in him came alive, Jacob Black was killed and sired by Aro, and has lived in Volterra with his coven for the past five years until they return to Forks, for Volturi business. There he meets, Emmett Cullen. AU. Emmett/Jacob

A/N: Thanks to the lovely readers **ShantelCall26**, **luvinlapush**, **LuvnmyEdward**, **emerald jaguar**, **DRBR-Lovely**, **Sayomi-hime**,**SaiyanMother**, **Weave the Magic**, **KhairulJBlack**, **iJeedai**, **absurdlymeg**, **akimi youngblood**, **anon**, **Ominous**, **Ache347**, **lil joker** for reviewing the previous chapter. Your reviews and thoughts mean a lot to me.

Hope you all enjoy, an early Christmas present from yours truly. Emmett and Jacob finally meet in this chapter.

Pairing: Emmett/Jacob

Rating : **M**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunting Party<strong>

The young native sighed as he tapped his fingers against the wooden table, he shook his head. He didn't want to go. Aro had ordered Jane, Alec, Felix, and him to go to Forks; they wanted to make sure that the Cullens' are being serious with the current situation. They wanted to make sure that Edward Cullen will indeed turn Bella Swan into a vampire.

If they weren't taking the current situation seriously, or if Edward wouldn't change the human, they would be forced to kill her right in front of them. That's what they're planning on. They want to kill her in front of them, slowly and very painfully, ripping her limb from limb; draining her dry of every little last drop of her blood.

"Do I have to go?" he whined.

Jane nodded as she rolled her eyes. "For the fifth time yes, you're going. We need you there," she said annoyed. She loved the younger vampire, she would die for him but sometimes he would act so bratty, which irked her to no end.

"But why, I don't even know the Cullens? Hell when the bronze haired one was here with his sister and pet; I couldn't stand being around him. I wanted to beat the shit out of him."

Felix frowned when he entered the Volturi office. "Damn boy, I could hear you bitching from my room," he said as he smacked him across the head.

Jake let out a low growl while he massaged his head, "Felix you ass!" he gritted out. He developed a small pout on his lips looking like a child.

He frowned when someone placed their hand on his shoulder, raising his head he saw that it was Jane, cocking his head to the side as he raised a black brow. As his mysterious eyes met her crimson ones, his features softened. To anyone it was just a simple a hand on the shoulder gesture, but to them (Jane and Jake) it was an apology. She didn't have to say the words, her eyes said it all. And Jake accepted her apology. He knew that she didn't mean to hurt him the other day, she cares deeply for him and hates to see him in pain. She just doesn't want history to repeat itself, Jake might be an immortal vampire with abilities, but the young hybrid has bad luck in choosing his men.

Soon a picture was placed in front of him, he frowned, and the moment between the two vampires was gone. The Cullen house well mansion was indeed beautiful. The walls were made of glass, it was three stories, and about five cars were parked out of the massive garage. Letting out a low whistle by how impressive the house was he said, "Damn, who's digs is this?" he asked.

Aro smiled, running a hand over his long hair. "The beautiful home belongs to my friend Carlisle. That's the Cullen home," he said.

Jake raised his brow, "Why are you showing me this Aro?" he inquired.

The head vampire smiled at the youngest, "You always get to the point. I want you to use your gift. It's a lot faster than running over there, or going by plane."

Jake frowned as he stared at the picture again, "You know that I don't like using my powers."

"Like Aro said, it is the fastest to get there," said Alec as he joined them. He knew that youngest vampire who he saw as a baby brother didn't like to his gifts, but they had to get this done.

Letting out a low sigh Jake asked. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now would be perfect and I'm coming with you four," said Aro.

The young vampire nodded, "Ok, stand where you are. Don't move," he said as he closed his eyes.

The others stood there not too far from him, not moving a single muscle; soon their bodies began to evaporate into the air. Then there was a flash and they were gone.

A couple of seconds later, they materialized in a forest near Forks. Frowning Jake looked around seeing nothing but trees. "Um, sorry I must have missed," he said childishly.

Aro shook his head. "Don't worry; we're not too far off; we'll run the rest of the way."

The others followed his led; it took a couple of minutes, but they finally arrived to their destination. Jake was in awe, the house was even more beautiful in person; he let out a low whistle. "Wow," he said breathlessly.

Aro stood in the center of the group, while Jane and Alec stood on his left, Felix and Jake stood on his right. Felix stood in front of Jake, his big frame blocking him from any danger. The young vampire reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his sun glasses and placed them on.

"Aro hello, welcome to our home." In a second all of the vampire residents were in front of them.

Aro smiled at the family, "Hello Carlisle it's been a long time," he said politely.

Jake frowned as he cocked his head to the side, hiding behind Felix's large back, he took a good look at the vampire family; they seemed to be good people. He didn't know their names, and it started to bug him, he didn't like being kept in the dark nor ignored.

He recognized the bronze haired vampire, Edward; there he stood with an arm around his little human.

He saw the little pixie, Alice; she stood next to a male vampire, who looked like he was about to attack and protect his mate.

There stood another female; she was standing next to, and who he assumed was their leader. Then there was another female, she looked stunning except that scowl on her features was a major turn off. Jake's eyes widened when he saw a male; he was standing in the far corner, and it looked like he was alone. He was huge, he stood about 6 '9, he was mountain-like; he was as big as Felix. He was wearing a white hoodie and he could clearly see his alpha-like physique, the way that thin white material wrapped around his muscles, it looked like the material would rip at any moment.

Looking up at the mountain-like vampire made him feel dizzy and scared, but it was a good scare. His eyes his honey topaz eyes, no his blue-green eyes like the beautiful blue ocean when it's mysterious, the eyes he had when he was human. He could clearly picture his human eyes in his head. Just so hypnotic, in that moment the entire atmosphere changed. It was as if he was floating away from his body and towards the mysterious huge dominate vampire. The two were connected with a silver cord which shun and sang with untold power.

The huge vampire blinked as he let out a low gasp, a gasp way too low that the vampires around him didn't hear. That untold power the shift that changed the atmosphere he felt it and it almost brought him down to his knees. He felt alive…he even felt almost human. He looked around trying to find what it was.

"It's nice to see you. Jane, Alec, and Felix," said Carlisle. Clearly oblivious to what just occurred between the two vampires, everyone was. Nobody felt it.

Jane smiled childishly. "It's nice to see you too Carlisle. Esme always pleasure."

"Jane," said Esme.

Shaking his head as he tried to get off from its…from it's, from whatever it was; trying to get off from its high. Rolling his eyes as he let out a low sigh as he stepped away from behind Felix's enormous frame, "Sure ignore the little vampire who was forced here against his own free will," he said.

Alec looked at him with pure amusement, "You're so dramatic," he said.

The young vampire pinched the bridge of his nose, as he gently shook his head, he was slowly returning to his normal self. The power that he felt, he was slowly coming down from its high.

"Oh, I see there's someone new. And what's this little vampires name?" asked Carlisle.

Jake looked up at Carlisle and let out a low snort. He was clearly not amused, he felt weak and very irritable, that mysterious energy clearly took a lot out of him. "Little?" he said not amused. Licking his lips he began to walk towards Carlisle, but both Alec and Felix blocked him.

"Whoa, whoa relax!" said Felix.

Carlisle frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just well you look extremely young," he said. "Please do come into our home."

Jake let out a low irritated growl, nodding his head, his way of saying 'alright I'll let this one slide.'

The Cullens' parted as they allowed the Volturi into their home, Jake trailed behind Felix, but before he entered their home his eyes connected with his. And in those seconds Emmett's golden eyes warmed up. There was warmth in them, a light that hadn't been there before. It was something akin to love, though that would come along later. The two we're now connected.

_My heart knows you_ thought Jake as he entered the house, breaking eye contact with the huge dominating vampire.

_My soul knows you _he thought.

As they walked into the living room, Alec and Felix began to push each other, the two vampires we're clearly bored out of their minds, so they decided to do what they always did when the two were bored.

Jake shook his head. "C'mon this isn't our home….." he started to say but was interrupted by having a pillow thrown to his face at high speed.

His face went to the side, the force of the pillow knocked his glasses off, and opening his eyes he shook his head. His eyes landed on Jane Volturi.

Jane had sensed a change in the young vampire, so she decided to break him off from his current mood. The only way to do that was to tease him. She smiled childishly when he narrowed his ocean blue eyes flicked with red at her.

"You know whenever me and my friends get together to see who lives with the craziest bitch. I always win," he gritted out.

The Cullens' tensed as soon as those words left his mouth; they looked at Jane then back Jake. Waiting, waiting for Jane to attack him with her power…

And the huge dominating vampire prepared himself to jump in…

...he won't allow her

* * *

><p>AN: So here you guys have it! An early Christmas present from yours truly. Jacob and Emmett have finally met, well not officially that is. But the two clearly connected. How will the others react? And will Emmett really jump in to protect what's his? Hmm...who knows what's going to happen?

Well I do that is ;)

Please review! Let me know what you lovely readers thought.


End file.
